Preboot TL Viva
=The Entiako= The mutant race known as the Entiako, are the desendents of the old members of the now defunct Black Pather Party. They possess a wealth of pre-war knowledge, weaponry, and vehicles, using these assets to protect their empire in Washington State. Their goals are currently unknown, but most believe that it most likely involves the aggresive expansion of the Bordeland Federation. They operate mostly in Washington and northern Oregon, but have agents as far south as New Vegas and Baja. History Pre-War The dying Black Panther Party, weakened by the constant attacks by the U.S. government, and the secret war with the Ku Klux Klan, drained the strength of the Panthers. The Chairman of the Party, Elijah O'Neil, a learned businessman, former politician, and scienist, knew very well that the Black Panthers would be destroyed by the combined government and Klan attacks, and thus move operations frm Oakland to Yakima in 2058, one of the few remaining Panther strongholds. There, he planned to rebuild the party, and re-equip his forces, and reassert the power of the Black Panthers at a later date. The Panthers stole weapons, money, and armor for their militia, and built a bunker outside of Othello, Washington, where their goods could be stored away from the watching eyes of the Klan. From Othello, Elijah planned to attack and destroy the Klan once and for all. He setup training courses for his men outside of the bunker, underground factories, and recreation facilities for the families. All of this was done as the Black Panthers had been marked as terrorists, and their socialist ideaology and close connections with China, sealed their fate as wanted communist sympathizers. The Black Panther's building project soon ran into trouble when Elijah, and 37 other party leaders, hd their accounts blocked by the governmnt. Without funds, the party wouldn't be able to complete their underground complex. With their backs aganist the wall, and strapped for cash, the Black Panthers agreed to help the Chinese fight the United States, even going as far as to even fight along side the Chinese during the Battle of Anchorage. Some Panthers impressed the Chinese so much, that a select few were granted a place in the Crimson Dragoons, of which Elijah's son was a member. The Chinese funded the Party's building project, and the bunker was completed in due time. In mid-2077, the Panthers were fully equipped for a full fledged war aganist the Klan. However, Elijah noticed the growing hostility between the U.S. and China, and worried about invasion of the U.S., and nuclear war, he put all plans for a war with the Klan on permanent hiatus, and focused on preparing for the worst. He asked three of the greatest African-American minds in the country to come to his bunker, and work for the Black Panthers. They were supicious of his request, but the pay quickly won their favor, and they and their families moved to Othello. Elijah needed these scienist to design weapons for the Panther in the event of a nuclear war. He had a brother who was employed by the U.S. military as an intelligence officer, and was able to get data on the Chinese nuclear targets. To his surprise, his "allies" pointed eight warheads at the Columbia Basin, knowing very well the location of the Black Panthers. Armed with this knowledge, Elijah had the men who worked in the Crimson Dragoons, go to China, and sabotage the warheads targeting systems. Once in flight, the nuclear missiles would fly elsewhere (Beijing, Shanghai, and other major cities in China). The saboteurs returned to Othello with additional stealth suits, and weapons. The team returned just in time to hear the bomb sirens go off, and rushed the families into the bunker, and awaited the end. Their time in the bunker would mold the Panthers into the Entiako, and shape their view of the world after their emergence from the bunker in 2083. Post-War The Panthers were shaken by the quakes caused by the nuclear warheads, but didn't know if the sabateurs had suceeded in disrupting the nukes pointed at the Basin. The Black Panthers decided to buckle down and focus on the issues at hand. The most important was the creation and distribution of the powerful stimulate called Blackout. It was created by the scienists hired by Elijah in 2077, and designed using mixture of already powerful drugs. Buffout, Psycho, and Mentats were the main ingredients, and with a little bit of Jet added in for taste. The result was a little black gel pill that was given to the militiamen of the Panthers in a little round box, with ten pills inside. The orders were that they were to take one a week, but the high the user got caused addiction, and the users took five or six a day. The ease of manafacturing the drug's ingredients, and the relative ease to get them meant that the drug was easily abused, and soon enough, drug dealers were everywherein the bunker causeways. Elijah soon found himself a user of Blackout, and by 2079, a war brokeout over the control of the drug. On one side, the dealers, calling themselves the Ladhans, controlled the bulk of the drug distribution in the upper half of the bunker, but not the source. The military and government calling themselves the Serikali, controlled the lower half of the bunker, factories, and weapons, but not the bulk of the population, who were addicted to Blackout. Known as the Kubwa Mateso, or Great Suffering, resulted in the deaths of 457 people, and lasted for three years. Few know what happened during the war, but it is known that the Serikali destroyed the Ladhans, and restored order to the bunker. By 2082, the war was effectively over, and those who managed to survive, wanted to leave the blood-stained bunker. Elijah gave the order to open the door, and the Panther left the bunker. To their utter surprise, the Basin was untouched, and the water very clean. The residents of Othello were either dead or left the town, looking for other survivors of the war. The Panthers quickly moved in, and establised control of the town. Farms were built, and the town restored, but the birth of the Entiako was yet to come. By 2090, most of the Panthers, some 341 people, were living in Othello, while the others, about 32 people, were still in the bunker working in the small bunker factories and laboratories, still making and distributing Blackout. The couples who used Blackout extensively began to have children that displayed mutations linked to Blackout. The mutations lowered their core body tempature to 35.1 degrees, and the region was heavily saturated by Blackout residue by 2087, after the Basin was polluted with the waste products of the manafacturing process. The children needed the residue in the air to breath, and this residue could only be found in the Basin (the residue was trapped in the Basin, as the surrounding mountains prevented it from leaving the region). In order to leave, they would require rebreathers, or have been exposed to clean air long enough to leave the Basin. The Party attempted to find a cure to the mutations, but none were found. The children were however, stronger than humans, and had a higher endurance rate than them too. The searc for the cure was abandoned when more of the children born with the mutations became ever more common. Elijah, now with failing health, decided it was time to leave a reliable government and a constitution for the town in the event of his death. He establised the Bordeland Federation in 2091, and establised the Black Liberation Army as the official military force of the Federation. He named his son, Truman O'Neil, as his sucessor. Truman was a proven leader, and very popular with the people. Truman was a warhawk, and desired the destruction of all white settlements in the Basin. Elijah didn't approve of this action, but none the less supported it. Physiology During the Panthers stay in the Othello Bunker, the powerful drug called Blackout was abused by the Panthers. The users who survived the civil war in the bunker had children who bgan to display strange mutations linked to the drug. Their a full three taller than the average human, and 20% stronger than males. Their eyesight is very sharp, and due to their longer, stronger legs, Entiako are twice as fast as humans. Do to the negetive mental effects caused by Blackout, Entiako suffer from several types of mental disorders. They are usually insane, and overly aggresive toward outsiders. Entiako have stronger constitutions than humans, and can eat food that would even be classified as such. They have lower body temperature than humans at 36.2 fenriheight. Becuase of this, they must were cold suits when in hot or arid regions. However, they don't need to wear a helmet so long as the rest of their body is protected. Current Activities The Entiako have been very active despite their seemingly isolated position. They have sent a small force of soldiers to New Vegas to gauge the power of the NCR there, and another to California, to harass the NCR and test their reaction. The man in charge of the Entiako forces in the Mojave and California is Colonel Dennis Washington, a native of Yakima, and veteran of the War of 2248. He has very rarely been seen by humans, and plans to keep it that way. His efforts in the Mojave Desert have earned him many promotions and transfers, even being offered a relaxed position in Richland, but he has refuse to give up his post in the desert for the sake of his men. The Entiako have allowed some of their members to travel the wastelands and deal with whites. One of their members, Isaiah Jackson, travelled to the Commonwealth on the East Coast, bringing back knowledge of advanced robotics and surgery. The Entiako, though isolated from much of the action going on in the south, know very well of the threat posed by Caesar's Legion, and have much intelligence on them. They have created a entire caste of spies, breeded in hot chambers, to allow them to travel without the need of a cold suit. These spies are hard to find, for their parents are the only people permitted to mate with whites or any other race, meaning that they children can easily blend in with the crowds of the towns in the wasteland. Notable Members FROM THE ARTICLE TALK PAGE I hope you work things out to C4's satisfaction. To my knowledge, even before the reboot; no black supremacist state had ever been done. It could be a really solid addition.--OvaltinePatrol 06:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I'm hoping I know what it is he wants done so I can save my article. Vivaporius 13:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) They have raiding parties across the continent? Mmmm... I'm sorry, but even the NCR had difficulty to reach the Mojave, which is a lot closer to California then it is to the Queen Charlotte Islands. Like OP and C4 already said, you should learn to downsize your articles. There are possibilities that Entiako-affiliated groups roam the wasteland, however, as long as they're not too big.--Seqeu0 19:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) This is a pattern of behavior, I think Vi is a particularly refined and subtle troll.--OvaltinePatrol 20:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I meant the West Coast. The raiding parties aren't big, maybe 5 or 6, at the largest probably 12. And you downsizing the articles as in fewer paragraphs? And me a troll? On what grounds? Vivaporius 21:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) It just seems you're doing your all to have a giant, militarized, continent spanning, high-tech organization in spite of all rules and opposition, and then you're really coy about it. The dramatization plays out quite humorously in my head... Vi: *creates a faction with a million people* OP: That's too many, make it 10K. Vi: *knocks it down to a quarter million* That's just like 10K right? OP: Nope. Vi: *knocks it down to 50K* That has the same number of digits as 10K, so it works. OP: *gives up, cries in the corner* C4: Quit it, also; needs more detail. Vi: I forgot to mention that they were the richest people in all human history. Also I scaled it down so they're everywhere and have power armor and stealth suits. --OvaltinePatrol 22:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) It's not my goal to shit on your stuff. The actual writing was good, you're just operating on a different scale than what we're going for. We prefer things to be more local, less sweeping and epic. Either of the other fanons would be better for your original vision (although in fairness, one of them would be cool with winged Deathclaws in Power Armor).--OvaltinePatrol 22:19, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, just looking all the high tech, and the numbers and stuff, you may want to check out the 40K Fanon Wiki. It just seems like you're trying to write something that fits more with that setting than Fallout. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I understand what your saying, and of course I'm coy about it. I rather hear what you've got to say instead of whine about why you said it. The power armor I can live without, the numbers too (10,000 is nice). But the stealth armor I need for the story, I've alreadly been to the 40k fanon site, and have work there as well. And finally, when you mean "downsize", what does it mean? Shorter paragraphs, smaller article, or smaller faction? Vivaporius 22:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) When I say downsize, I mean conceptually; you can write until the cows come home and have the page scroll for a mile for all I care (as long as it's organized nicely). A hidden empire of mutant black supremacists that use stealth suits and terror tactics to control their island sounds pretty awesome and appropriate. A North-America spanning supernation that was basically unaffected by the Great War in any meaningful way and can do anything, is not.--OvaltinePatrol 22:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Once again, I understand. Thank you for your approval. :) Vivaporius 22:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The heat aversion and night vision were induced by the environment and Fallout's magical version of radiation undoubtedly; where does the super speed and strength come from? It's the wasteland, nearly everyone has it hard.--OvaltinePatrol 00:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping that bit would be allowed, but okay. Vivaporius 01:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I keep hearing about cybernetic implants in the wasteland. Is possible for the Entiako to have access to them? Vivaporius 01:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps their most important members could, but they're not exactly so easily available that you could outfit an entire civilization. If you must have the entire civilization be teh uberz, you could do something like having the kids diets supplemented with buffout, which could contribute to them being kind of crazy, unpleasant people.--OvaltinePatrol 01:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That's very, intresting. I'll give that some thought. T_T Vivaporius 02:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) A little to powerfull? The Entiako, due to their struggle to survive in the harsh frozen lands of the north, are a very hardy people. They are twice as strong as the normal human, and twice as fast. How does that make sense? every one live a tough life after the war so shouldnt they be a little less powerfull? you also mention they have activites in the Mojave, isnt that dangerous for people who find 80 degree weather dangerous? Well the only other example of a race in this wiki are my Nocturnals (also from canada BTW)---Victor Hyde 02:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm rewriting the article. BTW, they wear cold suits. Done. Vivaporius 03:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Are the cold suits from before the war? Also it is still dangerous to be in a hostile and dangerous enviroment regardless of those cold suits.--Victor Hyde 03:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The suits are heavy armor, plus I'm the Entiako know that. That's why their raiders, and have prepared. A small tear in their suit is alright. Anything bigger, and prolonged exposure can lead to death. There's a process. Get it? -_- Vivaporius 04:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean by "I'm the Entiako"? why would they attacked an area with an organized army with large numbers? what do they gain from the raids, that pay off for the risks *_* --Victor Hyde 04:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, typo. Anyway, they don't reason the way normal people do. Their goal, if you read their current activities, is unknown. They attack settlements for slaves supposedly, and attack military outposts, and abandon them shortly afterward. It just mindless violence to humans. The Entiako are up to something but no one knows what. Vivaporius 04:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know of any group in history to be so blatantly douchey about taking over shit o.o Even Khan created a vast empire with his raids. It doesn't make sense. Composite 4 The Serbs are pretty douchey, but that's racially motivated. Then again, if they are a black supremacist group, that may be a reason for them to be douches. --Twentyfists 13:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 'they can survive for 2 weeks without nourishment' Well, if you mean they can survive that long without water, that's a major improvement of their biology. But if you mean food, that would actually mean a drawback, because normal humans can survive for up to 4 to 8 weeks without food. Just so you know.--Seqeu0 16:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) C4 and Twenty, I have no idea what your talking about, but I will say his much. The Entiako have no plans to build a vast empire in the Mojave. They just want to know the strengths of their enemies. And thank for the info Seqeu0. I'll adjust the page to fit. Vivaporius 17:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I changed the category because you're describing a sub-species of humans here. Conceivably, an Entiako could emerge who wanted nothing to do with Xavier O'Neil, et al. It would be a challenging life without the structure and equipment provided though, they'd have to live in the coldest places.--OvaltinePatrol 19:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Please go on. I'm intrigued. Vivaporius 19:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, is it possible for them to have a home on Kodiak Island as well. I've considered moving them there (and possibly changing the name). Vivaporius 19:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) There wasn't much else to it. The Entiako were listed as a group, but they're a subspecies like the Nocturnals so I changed the listing to creatures to reflect that. I'm not going to approve anything else because you seem to take a few miles with each inch; maybe C4 or another admin can help you.--OvaltinePatrol 19:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It's your article, you can move them wherever you damn well please.--Seqeu0 19:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, uh, I just finished reading the talk page of the wonderful user, CrimsonAssassin. Colorful vocabulary he's got there. Anyway, before I continue, I'd like to apolegize for the trouble I put you through. I'll be more willing to listen to your advice from now on, seeing as how it could be so much worse. Vivaporius 02:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Does that territory map represent expansion as a political/military entity, or the spread of the subspecies in general?--OvaltinePatrol 19:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Both. It shows the total size of their lands, and the stars showing the location the capitals of the three Entiako states. There's more to it, but I don't feel like explaining it tonight. -_- Vivaporius 03:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) They're ranging out too far collectively as far as I'm concerned. Moving combat forces across large distances has been demonstrated to be incredibly difficult in every canon instance. Even discounting constant harassment by belligerents (raiders, mercenaries, angry locals, tribals, etc.), rogue robots, and mutated creatures; there's frequently nigh impassable terrain, intense radiation, and unusually lethal weather.--OvaltinePatrol 16:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and I've reconsidered a lot of things about the Entiako. I plan to move them to La Paz, probably a result of a mass exodus from British Columbia due to hostile forces they couldn't defeat. I wanted to have them come in contact with a small kingdom in Mexico that got into bit of a fit over the new neighbors. Seeing as how I have limited time for this project, it'll have to wait for now. Thank you for your advice. Vivaporius 02:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Entiako, exposed to more radiation than most humans, but less than ghouls, have been altered genetically. They mucsle mass has increased to the point were their twice as strong as the normal human, and their agility increased, making them twice as fast. Viva dont you think that they sound a little like supersoldiers? also the twice as fast part is hard to believe, because super mutants were in development for decades and they seem slower than the average human. Maybe 10% faster?--Victor Hyde 21:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope, don't think so. BTW, the super mutants were a failure, hense the name "mutants". Besides, as mentioned above earlier, a little radiation can do anything. I'll consider changing their anatomy, maybe. Vivaporius 00:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Just to remember you, radiation isn't some kind of magic fairy dust that makes everything possible. Sure, it has produced things like Super Mutant Behemoths and Trogs, but that doesn't mean you don't have to explain how the radiation had an influence on something/someone. Try to be as accurately as possible.--Seqeu0 08:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Indeed supermutants are failures. So what are the chances that a group of inbred canadian black panthers, could out do Vault 87's top scientists when they were selected to be there and research the super soldier project, and the vault was loaded with research materials and chemicals needed for the project. Finially the FEV was in development before the war so i extremely doubt that a bunch of thugs could do better than the U.S, scientists.--Victor Hyde 12:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) What's all this about Canadian thugs? I don't remember anything about Black Panthers bursting into someone's home as they slept, and gunning them down in their bed. Anyway, I'm currently working on a reason for their abilities, and seeing as how your still calling them "Canadians", I take you haven't even read the article. I'm reviewing the article, and fixing the important parts. Patience is a virture. Learn it. Vivaporius 00:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) the whole Patience is virture thing, is kinda strange considering we've been patient with this whole shing ding. You should know that OP and C4 dont wait as long as this for an article to be deleted, so start to change rapidly.--- 02:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Victor, calm down and sign in. Although I haven't reviewed the article, as I've just gotten home from a week of partying and I'm going to a college program starting tomorrow, I will say that a 100% increase in strength and agility is highly unrealistic and would probably do some major damage to their bodies unless they grew like mutants did as well. They would have to have double the muscle-mass (I'm guessing through some uneducated extrapolation using the Square Cube Law, forgive me) which would probably make movement difficult unless they all spontaneously turned into gorillas. --Twentyfists 03:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice Twentyfists. I've had little free time to work on the wikia between all of my school work and real life issues. I only revised the history, but didn't have time to work on the anatomy. When I do have more time I'll fix it, that I can promise, but not now. I'll see what can do later. Vivaporius 15:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You have three days. Composite 4 What do you think about the anatmy now? I've added in the use of the drug "Blackout" (yes I know, generic). Hopefully this will explain their mutation. I'm stil thinking of how the Blackout drug could be better implemented. Vivaporius 20:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds to me like a mix of steroids, morphine, Acetametaphine and some kind of psychedelic drug. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) The story behind Blackout was that it was made for the Black Panther's militia. It was mass produced and distributed in the bunker. The drug was abused (it gave the user a high like no other), and a war over it's control broke out. After the war, the children of those who survived began to display several mutations related to Blackout. These children would become known as the Entiako. This is the story I hope to stick with. Vivaporius 21:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :There's a racist joke that could be attached to that, I just know it, but I'm not going to press. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Intresting little icon you got there. Ukrainian? Vivaporius 23:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) NO ANDROIDS.--OvaltinePatrol 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright alright, no need to get all bold about it. :) Huh, huh? I know it's a stupid joke. -_- Vivaporius 16:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) =People's Republic of Waliohinu= FROM THE ARTICLE TALK PAGE This needs to change drastically or be moved entirely to Nega-TL or Bizarro-TL. Enormous nations rivaling the largest canon groups created with multiple GECKs is not the kind of thing this community goes for.--OvaltinePatrol 19:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll fix it immediately. Vivaporius I think the population is too huge by say 900,000 people or so. This is post-apocalypse, not post-post apocalypse.--OvaltinePatrol 21:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking 250,000-400,000, being founded in 2082 and all. Vivaporius 02:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC) It's like we're catching each other's parts of the conversation from alternate universes or something. Larger nations and city-states here cap out at around 10K. In general this community prefers scarcity, tiny enclaves and hold-outs, etc. I've provided you with links if you wish to write about a monolithic nation numbering in the hundreds of thousands, with a modern military, and abundance beyond the dreams of avarice.--OvaltinePatrol 03:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to stick to canon. The NCR haed 700,000 people in 2241, though having been founded in 2148 (though they did conquer the towns around them). I've provided a solid reason for the population and military. And the military isn't modern in the sense you believe it to be, it's modern for a post-nuclear state. The state was founded on a well thought out plan for presevation, not like Vault experiments for science. So a large, healthy populace is to be expected. BTW, I've seen those pages. No way. Vivaporius 04:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Could I instead limit the population to 175-200,000? It would make more sense as these guys still live in Canada and Alaska. Vivaporius 04:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Why do you feel you NEED to have that many people? I'll try to explain the reason we insist on scarce populations and why no matter how thought out you think the article is it still has plot holes. The reason we insist on small populations is because this is post-apoc and thus you can plan all you want to live fruitfully on a wasteland but you best believe that the unexpected will shrivel all those plans into dust. Let's take the United States of America for example. They are a superpower in the fallout universe and have an extensive shadow government who planned up the ass to preserve some form of order after the predicted nuclear war. Excluding the experiment vaults they had set up vaults here and there for legitimate population protection in addition to protecting the Enclave, the post-apoc incarnation of the U.S gov't. As we can see from canon, the Enclave and all their clever little plans turned to shit in the face of the actual nuclear event. So there goes canon as your precedent. Now let's review your actual story: "Eli, the most powerful of the group, made himself the de facto leader, set about his master plan. He used his vast fortune to build the bunkers the Entiako would use to survive the nuclear war before Waliohinu's creation, and thus could control those who would end up in the new state. Weapons, food, materials, and a two GECKs (a "thank you" given by Vault-Tec), were taken to the Queen Charlotte Islands bunkers, where the families of the founders gathered in early 2077, and the founders themselves finally arrived." Now, are we expected to believe a single rich man was more successful than a world power at a vault-esque project? Vaults cost mad guap and it'd be generous to claim one man could even build one bunker and supply it with high-tech swag. Further, you include that Vault tech just gave them GECKs? Now that's a huge WTF detail. GECKs are fucking expensive, luxury gifts among stiff-upper lip gentleman is no new thing but the technology to repopulate the world after nuclear disaster is spreading it on a wee bit thick, dontcha think? I am going to stop here and not further point out the rest of the holes in your story. Don't be discouraged because you have an awesome concept but we can't swallow the entire story based on that alone. Composite 4 I forgot to mention that it was several rich men, but I get your point. They can can have one GECK right? As for the tech, some Eli's friend's worked together for that purpose (I won't go into detail yet). And as population, I choose an area that would have suffered minimal destruction, save for places like Vancouver, Seattle, and Anchorage. I'm not for a large population, just considering the factors that would allow for such a size. Vivaporius 02:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to mention, on my other page, Eli saved Vault-Tec from a massive PR crisis. As such, he was permitted one GECK. For safty reasons, he and friends purchased another. As for the tech now. Eli owned a weapons factory, another friend owned a nuclear power, and another a large food production facility that he co-owned. The group planned 27 years advance, and only planned on saving a small number of people to be with. They chose an area they expected not to be hit, and got to work. Vivaporius 03:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, should I move my more detail version of the Mirelurk Wars from The Entiako page to this one, or leave it where it is? I don't know which page is more appropriate. 17:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll give you a nice detailed reason why you're going to have to really downsize this article and all that mimic/are associated with it, but not right now. I'm sick so a little discouraged to write long responses ^.^. Sorry but for now I can only tell you to that the large population isn't gonna fly :\ Maybe we can work on some sort of compromise but not in its current state. Composite 4 Fuck it, I'll do it now. Okay, I'll start with my unrelated nitpicks with the Entiako. Elijah has an extended family of 386 which he knows of and is close enough to, to include in his shelter project? I don't know about you but I only know about 20 people in my extended family and I'm only close to four. I'm sure there are more family-orientated people who can keep track of more family by 386 people? Next, the incest thing. Really cool concept but was his whole family incestuous before the nuclear war? You'd have to be really horny to get to the point where you'd fuck a close cousin, but I can see how maybe they have far off cousins that are basically not even family technically (which I guess doesn't make it incest by that assertion) but the looks you get from mom or dad would be enough to discourage most people. Elijah is a 600 Billionare? Okay, so as a point of reference Forbes estimated Carlos Helu's fortune at 74 billion. Since this is fiction you could exaggerate fortunes within reason but not to ridiculous proportions. "West Tek paniced, and gave him instead, 50 T-51b and 80 T-45d suits for the same amount of money offered, in the hopes that Elijah would keep quite of the matter." No. You expect a corporation to just be panicked into selling technology like that to a civilian? No. But those are just nitpicks and I can deal with them I suppose. Now let's go onto the important stuff. As a point of reference, Vault 13 cost about 645 Billion dollars at the end of its construction. I hope you can see how this leaves your article lacking in plausibility. The cost is enormous coupled with all the high-tech modifications you included. Further, why would world governments, (Cananda and America due to proximity) not be troubled by the gigantic construction project being performed? A project like that would require a lot of machinery and equipment that doesn't go unnoticed by government that has various agencies dedicated to looking for things such as these. Further, Elijah arbitrarily decided to kick everyone off the island? Now if the government decided to ignore the giant construction project they'd definitely step in when they got calls of someone using military grade robots to clear citizens from their homes. On to the GECKs. Okay, you keep on mentioning how you forgot to mention something else, this time how Elijah did a favor for Vault-tec. Okay, I'll buy that. Here Fallout 1-2 canon supersedes Fallout 3 canon so I'm not sure if you're using Fallout 3's magical oasis creating GECK or the much simpler Fallout 2 GECK. But I get the feeling its the former. There's more but, yea, I'm sick. Composite 4 Sorry your sick man. I'm hoping that your get through it. :) Now about that family. I just put in a number till I though of a good one (I know, it's stupid). Futhermore, I'm reffering to Elijah's collective wealth. Think the Rothchilds. And West Tek, well at least it's better than what I had before. I think I'll just get rid of the entire populace, and say that Elijah paid off some of the military to keep his work secret. Again on the money, Elijah had addition help from his friend who had old money. Vivaporius 02:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :The Rothschilds are a centuries old, multinational banking dynasty. I haven't been keeping up; but isn't this Elijah guy a university professor?--OvaltinePatrol 04:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes he was. He taught politics, leading to his predition of the Great War. He inherited his cash from his grandfather, while rest came from relatives. He left the university he build his bunker with help from others who joined his cause. Businessmen, politicans, military leaders. I just haven't time to go in depth yet. Vivaporius 20:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't understand what you're going for. You seem to have little interest in adhering to our style, but you don't simply take this to either of the other wikis where it would be welcomed with open arms.--OvaltinePatrol 04:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it, or your "style". I'm try to follow the rules, no large militarized factions, no hyper advanced states, or power armor from beyond the cosmos. I'd a nice short list of what should changed. I don't like to change one thing just that the replacement is even worse. Vivaporius 04:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Please ignore my previous statement. Vivaporius 18:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I wrote this and hit submit, only to be told that there had been an edit while I had been writing. I see your statement, but I wrote the following so I may as well post it: The whole nation of tens of thousands with a huge standing army, along with their generally solid foundations and relative unassailableness is what bothers me. A recurring thing in canon is that none of the contingency plans set up before the war for a post-war civilization are terribly successful. The Slags' psychology became incompatible to living on the surface, the people of Vault City (Vault 8) need outside assistance to conceive, the Enclave didn't seem to be very detailed as to what was supposed to happen after another round of genocide, and every other shelter led to small, endangered communities or disaster. The NCR is arguably only as successful as it is because it had two mythic, stuff-of-legends people making the world around the NCR better for it; and filling the fanon with PC-caliber characters is a fast way to go back to being a complete clusterfuck.--OvaltinePatrol 18:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) My article is about a large, racist faction in Canada. I never said they were invincible, in fact, I was working on a story about the Entiako's defeat at the hands of the NCR in 2248. They more than the NCR, but only after their long, long list of painful defeats. The Entiako were sucessful because they got lucky. The island they were wasn't a target, and the island could be easily restore to it pre-war state. Vivaporius 20:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I would come up with another aggressor, there's no indication yet that the NCR has gone further north than Klamath and New Arroyo in Oregon. It would be an opportunity to create another fanon faction as well, perhaps you could even collaborate with another author if that thought appeals to you.--OvaltinePatrol 18:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm planning to create a couple of factions and settlements in Canada, although most of those will be located around Lake Superior, which isn't even close to where your article is located. But, if you want, I'm open to collaboration.---Seqeu0 18:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm open to new ideas, and new enemies. Let's have at it. Vivaporius 19:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Look, this is pretty much the ultimatum: either down-size the article somehow or write them defeated/downsized by another faction or it might get put up for deletion. I'm trying to discuss why the article needs to be changed but it's just back and forth, and don't get me wrong, you have tried to make your faction plausible but we do have the rule about large factions for a reason, please follow it. Composite 4 Downsize the article how? Vivaporius 20:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to guess that sometime in this site's history, someone or a group of people, began to create entire factions their could take over the world (or did take over the world)? And your rule of large factions is a result, despite some examples of canon? If so, I completely understand. Question. What was the site like before the "reboot"? Vivaporius 21:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) There was an abundance of Mary-Sue characters, large militarized factions with abundant numbers and resources, face-palm inducing implausibilities like a trackless train powered by a "shaking object," and energy weapons with less output than a bowl of cereal.--OvaltinePatrol 21:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) This is what is required of your article: you need to downsize your population to about 7,000. You'll need to somehow tone down on technology, I'm not saying turning to sticks and stones but the power armor we don't allow anyone (it's more of a "if he gets it, why don't I?" thing) ^.^ Composite 4 Less output than a bowl huh. Wow. I can deal with the power armor, but the reinforced stealth suits? It's part of the Entiako's story. They can't build power armor, but stealth technology is in their grasp. Can I at least get that, and maybe 11,000 people? :D Vivaporius 22:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to delete this article, and just create the locations of the Entiako later. For now, I'll be working on The Entiako page for a while. Vivaporius 18:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Creatures Category:Archive